


my strange addiction

by emmdies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dominant Loki, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, References to Drugs, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Tags May Change, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmdies/pseuds/emmdies
Summary: A collection of stories between Loki and Kat, an ex-call girl he saved from self-destruction a long time ago. Now, she is his personal mistress on Midgard that he visits when he feels the need to loosen up after long missions or when he simply wants to take his anger out on someone...Basically just a collection of shameless smutty oneshots that I go to when I feel I have no inspiration for my main story. Expect anything.





	my strange addiction

I looked at the small pile of ash that had gathered on my black leather skirt and groaned loudly. There was thick smoke inside the room, now just being worsened by the cigarette I had left in the ashtray on the coffee table, while I was busy trying to blow the ash off my skirt. I knew dusting it off with my hands would leave white marks all across it - I had gone through that a shamefully lot of times to finally learn my lesson. So with that thought in mind, I wandered off to the bathroom to wipe it off with a wet cloth.

It was late in the night, and the only light was coming from the full moon shining through the large windows. While my apartment wasn’t essentially big, it was situated on the 30th floor, and its main selling point had been the view over Los Angeles, especially at night. With modern decorations, it didn’t really feel as small as it was on paper - there were a lot of mirrors and the main colors were just black and white, with a little grey sparking here and there. 

I spent a little more time in the bathroom than I had planned, fixing the lipstick that had rubbed off my many cigarettes and just generally analyzing my face in the mirror from every possible angle. When I returned, however, the window of my living room was open and the cold that had now replaced the thick smoke made a shiver run down my spine. It didn’t help that I had nothing but my black skirt and a lace bra on. 

“How can you live like this?”

The sound of a male voice startled me, even though I knew it was coming. I knew I had no window-opening poltergeist inhabiting my apartment, and I was expecting him anyway. I turned around and looked at the spot on the sofa where I had been sitting before. The unfinished cigarette had burnt out, and in my place sat no other than the God of Mischief himself, Loki.

“Don’t you judge my way of living,” I replied while turning off the light in the bathroom and making my way towards him. Both our grins were growing wider as the distance between us grew shorter.

“It’s been a while, Kat,” he said as he watched me take a seat next to him. Instead of replying, I searched his face for any new scars or scratches, anything that I could pick on. I loved to pick on his face. But he looked just as I remembered, just as regal, smug and handsome. The way his cheekbones rose when he’d give me that wide grin of his during our banters never failed to make me feel like I’d hit the jackpot just by being in his presence.

“I hope you’re not planning on boring me with the details of your little adventures again, Loki,” I mumbled, while lifting my hand to cup his cheek and rest my thumb on the corner of his mouth. His grin turned into a pretend-pout.

“I thought you liked hearing about my little adventures,” he replied in the same low tone, but with no hint of real sadness in it. 

I let out a little laugh. “I prefer being part of them.”

My heart skipped a beat when he suddenly wrapped his hand around my wrist, which made me have to let go of his cheek. His grip was tight enough to have me throw a slightly worried glance towards it, but Loki caught on to my concern early enough. He loosened his grip a little - still not enough for me to be able to move my hand, though. 

“I apologize. It seems I have to re-learn the ways of your body,” he mused. I felt my knees grow weak as I recalled the many times we had crossed the line before. I let my free hand crawl up his body, up to his neck and shortly after I looked him directly in those beautiful blue eyes.

“You seem to learn as fast as you forget,” I commented. It made him chuckle, and before I knew it, he was pulling on my arm, prodding me to sit on top of him. I did as asked, and lifted myself to place my legs around him as he let go of my hand, and rested both my arms on his shoulders. I slowly undid his collar enough to be able to pull his shirt back and run my fingers across his shoulder blades. It seemed funny - he hadn’t even bothered to change since returning from Asgard. He was still dressed as an Asgardian, though not in armor, even though a change of clothes would not take him more than one or two seconds to perform.

Loki wrapped his arms around my lower back and pulled me in, so that our upper bodies were now touching as well. I wrapped my arms around his head, and he coyly whispered into my ear, “I haven’t forgotten all of it.”

The sound of his voice made shivers run down my spine. I knew he noticed my breathing getting heavier, much to his satisfaction. He ran two fingers up to the middle of my back and then down again, which forced me to hold my breath to conceal a moan. He wasn’t going to get it so easily. In turn, I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging on it softly every now and then when I needed more control over my own body. 

It would have been a lie to say I had spent all those months by counting the days when we could meet again. I never knew when or if he’d come back to me, and that was part of the reason why my adrenaline rushed each time he showed up. At that moment, I felt as if I had been deprived of some kind of drug I had no idea I was even addicted to, and that I had finally gotten my hands on it. I didn’t know whether I wanted to slowly savor it, or rush into the moment and devour it.

His hands traveled to the sides of my hips, and while I let one hand play in his hair, the other one focused on undoing his suit. When one hand seemed to not be enough, I pulled away for a short moment and unburdened him of his shirt, before he suddenly raised both his hands to my shoulders to push me toward him again. He pressed his face into my chest, and I felt my heart skip a beat at the suddenness of it.

I could feel his hot breath against my skin, and feeling his arousal grow through both my skirt and his pants did nothing to help me control my own. I used what self-control I still had left and pulled on his hair, making him tilt his head back so I could look at him. He simply smirked at me, and I lowered my face to kiss him. 

At first, I pulled away almost instantly. I wanted to make him long for it, but I could barely make myself stop in time. I could never win at this game, since whenever he wanted something, he knew he could just take it. As he did now, when he simply pulled down on my shoulders to move me closer to him once again, and kissed me back with ten times the passion I had shown the first time.

It went on for a few seconds that felt like years. I felt his lips press against mine an intensity that both scared and excited me. Each time, I never knew where he would take me, and no matter how much I tried to see the signs from our foreplay, I could never tell how he wanted me to be. There were nights where he had let me take the lead and toned himself down so I could be the aggressive one, but most times it was the other way around. I was content with either.

Our tongues seemed to dance to the tune of the most chaotic of songs, and feeling the taste of him made me realize how much I had actually missed it. I knew it then, that no one was more desperate than a woman deprived of real passion. I was that woman, and I desperately tried to engrave each second of this moment into the depths of my mind, so I could relive it whenever I wanted to.

I had started to curl my back and rub myself back and forth against his groin when I felt him smile under the pressure of my lips. Loki’s hands traveled aimlessly across my back, yet he eventually let them rest on my lower back for a short while before softly bit my lower lip and then broke the kiss. 

He leaned forward and whispered into my ear again, “Show me how much you have missed me.”

These words fell on deaf ears, however. As soon as he had exhaled his first breath near enough so I could feel it, my mind had gone blank. I wrapped my arms around his head and pulled him in again, but this time right before he undid my bra. It was now hanging loosely on my chest, and he quickly made his way past it to plant a soft kiss right between my breasts. The gesture immediately gave me goosebumps. I felt my bra slowly fall off, and quickly rid myself of it.

His lips felt cold against my skin, which forced me to contain a soft shriek. There was something about the way he did it - so teasing, yet so satisfying at the same time. Every part of my body begged for more, but he gave me just enough to keep me from going insane. Even my head had started to hurt, overwhelmed by desire and arousal. This, and the fact that he had moved his left hand to the front, and was now drawing imaginary circles just around the most sensitive parts of my breast. 

“Fuck you,” was all I was able to whisper before pressing my body down against his crotch. I heard and felt him chuckle against my skin. I looked down at him but immediately drew my glance away once I noticed he was looking back up at me. 

With his index and middle finger, he started rubbing my hardened nipple, while his mouth traveled to suck my other one. At this point, I was already digging my nails into his back. The more pleasure I felt, the more I clawed at him, and the louder he groaned. His tongue circled my nipple while he kept pinching the other one, enough to make me feel a small glimpse of pain, but I didn’t mind. All the pain in the world couldn’t cancel my pleasure at that point, and we hadn’t even started much yet.

“I hope you slept well, pet. I’m going to devour you until morning,” Loki whispered against my skin. 

As much as his words aroused me, I couldn’t reply. I simply moaned louder “Mhmm..” 

His free hand now traveled down my waist to my skirt, and he violently lifted it up until it didn’t really cover anything anymore. Loki moved his face away from my chest but kept rubbing my breast with his hand, and I used that moment to lower my hands and undo his pants. It seemed to take forever since I couldn’t really focus on anything but his touch. In response to that, he let go of me and lifted himself up to drag both his pants and underwear down. 

It happened so fast I barely realized it. Loki wrapped his arms around my lower back and pushed me down onto him. Even though I still had my panties on, I could feel his wet hardened cock throbbing against my crotch. I rubbed myself against it, and watched him close his eyes and throw his head back. He was impatient, and I loved pretending to want to take it slow. Fortunately for both of us, he didn’t give a shit about what I wanted. He took control again and reached down to pull my underwear to the side. Him brushing his fingers across that area was enough to make me shudder.

I felt his tip at my entrance, and it was the last thing that really went slow from that point on. He teased me a little by rubbing his erection against my wet lips before he suddenly slid into me. Nothing compared to the feeling of being filled by him - the wave of pleasure that hit me confirmed it. A loud moan escaped my lips, both from the surprise and the pleasure. He kept pounding into me, my moans matching his pace. I knew I couldn’t keep up with him, so I simply supported myself against his shoulders and let him do all the work.

With his arms wrapped around my waist and his face right between my breasts, he moved his lower body up and down. I held onto him, with one hand playing in his hair and digging my nails into his back with the other one. He started going faster and faster, to the point that my moans turned into repeated gasps. His soft lips brushed against my skin, towards one of my breasts, and he started sucking on my nipple. All this while he kept rushing his pace, his sweat-soaked pelvis clapping audibly against my bare ass.

I didn’t want it to end, but I knew I was close to coming. It always was like that for the first time in such a long time with Loki. I tried to ignore the rising pressure in my lower abdomen as much as I could, but I knew it wouldn’t last much. His grip around my waist was so strong it made me feel completely powerless, and that only served to excite me more. 

“Fuck it, I’m coming,” I barely managed to speak under my breath. 

I felt him grin against my breast. He went on to suck on it harder, while still pounding into me. Then, I felt my knees grow weak, and an uncontrollable shaking took over my lower body. I knew he could tell, because he slowed down himself to savor the moment. My eyes rolled back, my back arched and my muscles clenched around his cock. He groaned as he watched me give in. 

He stopped completely and waited for me to regain my senses. When I did, I straightened myself and looked at him. I was now just sitting on top of him, his hard cock still inside me, his hands resting on my hips.

“I let you have this one,” he finally said, as I breathed heavily. I knew how he liked to hear me beg for it. 

“Very generous of you,” I teased. His eyes traveled over my sweat-soaked naked body. Mine eventually ended up staring at his muscular chest and dwelling into the satisfaction that I had been the reason it was moving up and down so fast. I was the one who made him breathe that heavily. 

He smirked at me. “Don’t get used to it.”

Lifting my body up, I flinched when I felt him slid out of me completely. I lifted my knee over him so I could get off the sofa, while he looked at me curiously. I kneeled before him, slowly dragging down his pants down to his ankles while I did so. When he figured out what I was doing, he reached out to grab one side of my hair into his fist.

I wrapped my fingers around the base of his shaft while looking up at him. He pulled on my hair slightly, and I bent over to swirl my tongue around his tip. I felt his grip on my hair strengthen as he let out a soft moan. Shit, how I missed his taste.

He was already wet enough, so I slowly moved my hand up and down his erection. Then, when I felt he’d had enough teasing, I wrapped my lips around his shaft and started sucking him off. I took in as much as I could of him, sometimes even choking on it when it touched the back of my throat. My hand moved in tandem with my mouth, and I felt my own arousal grow with each of his moans. But I wanted him to have it. 

I felt him tense up. He gave me no warning, but I could tell he was about to come. When he finally did, he quickly grabbed the other side of my head with his free hand and pushed me forward. I felt the tip of his cock at the back of my throat, and then shortly after I felt his warm seed fill my mouth.

Loki let go of my head and I looked up at him, his shoulders now relaxed. We made eye contact, and I swallowed his cum. I then playfully opened my mouth to show him there was nothing left. He let out a satisfied laugh.

“Good girl.”

I made my way up on the sofa again, right next to him. I reached out to the coffee table where my cigarettes were laying, so I could light one up. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. 

“You can smoke once I’m done with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write explicit stuff like this, so yea. I might get better at it, I might not. Hope it’s alright for a first timer.
> 
> I also haven’t written in first person in ages.


End file.
